Simon Fucking Snow
by milo-g
Summary: ―Diría que no sabes lo insoportable que se pone cuando quiere algo, pero creo que lo conoces bien.―¿Por qué siempre son así conmigo? Es como hubieran esperado toda su vida tener una razón para molestarme.―No seas dramático, no somos como, ¿tus personas favoritas en el mundo? ―digo yo.―Sí,deberías agradecernos que estemos aquí. Snowbaz. One-shot.


Hola!

Es la primera vez que escribo y publico algo en este fandom, así que, espero no morir ignorada(?)

Empecé a escribir esto hace tres años, cuando terminé de leer el libro y estaba super metida en el fandom, pero uhhhh bueno. Hoy lo terminé(?)

Advertencias: Lenguaje un poco grosero? O sea, hay pocas groserías. Posible OoC? Me esforcé, pero tampoco tanto. Menores bebiendo alcohol?

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

Es primavera, hoy mismo es el baile de graduación. Solo yo iba a asistir, ni Snow, ni Bunce o Wellbelove irían, ni siquiera habían finalizado sus estudios de Octavo en Watford. Están implícitamente desinvitados.

―La madre de Agatha organizará una fiesta en su casa, como, para calmar las preocupaciones de todos ―Simon no había vuelto a pisar Watford, pero sí me llama regularmente (por no decir todos los días) (más de una vez al día).

―¿Qué preocupaciones? ―Nuestra habitación es diferente sin él, es como si ya no fuera nuestra, ni siquiera mía.

―¿Preocupaciones por quién será el nuevo Hechicero? ―La habitación ni siquiera huele ya a él, tampoco hay ese vulgar olor al jabón de Watford que tanto me encantaba de él.

―¿Los Wellbelove están tratando de armar una campaña política?

―No lo sé ―siento en su tono de voz cómo se encoge de hombros. Suspiro y me miro en el espejo, tratando de acomodar la corbata con una sola mano―, ¿tal vez?

Ambos quedamos en silencio; escucho su respiración irregular (deberá enseñarle a respirar por la nariz, así nuestros besos durarían más).

―Ya tengo que irme, tengo clase.

―¡Espera! ―Exclama y sigue hablando veloz―. La señora Wellbelove nos invitó a Penny y a mí, y es la noche del baile.

Ruedo los ojos.

―Snow ―hago una pausa, solo porque sé que odia que lo haga―, diviértete con Bunce. Llegaré tarde por primera vez en la historia de los Pitch a una clase si no dejas de hablarme.

Espero su respuesta por unos pocos segundos hasta que escucho su risa.

―Estaba esperando que cortaras ―dice, burlón―, pero veo que no puedes resistirte a…

Apago el celular y lo tiro sobre mi cama.

…

Creí, luego de que Simon no lo mencionara por el resto del día, que olvidaría la fiesta de los Wellbelove y que yo iría al baile de graduación. Pero entonces recordé que había apagado mi celular y cuando lo recordé, Simon estaba en las puertas de Watford con Bunce, esperándome. Trató de regañarme porque no contesté sus mensajes ni llamadas, pero solo lo ignoré mientras me arrastraba a nuestra- mi habitación.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Snow ya había juntado un poco de mi ropa y la había metido en un bolso. Fue como si, cierro mis ojos, en mi habitación; los cierro de vuelta, estamos en el auto de Bunce.

―¿Qué hay de nuevo, Baz? ―saluda ella.

―No puedo creer que seas _su_ cómplice para secuestrarme.

―Diría que no sabes lo _insoportable _que se pone cuando quiere algo, pero creo que lo conoces bien ―enciende el auto y la música que escuchaban antes se reanudó.

―¿Por qué siempre son así conmigo? Es como hubieran esperado toda su vida tener una razón para molestarme ―lloriquea Snow en el asiento delantero.

―No seas dramático, no somos como, ¿tus personas favoritas en el mundo? ―digo yo.

―Sí, deberías agradecernos que estemos aquí ―agrega Bunce y suelta una carcajada.

Charlamos un poco de la escuela, Bunce me preguntó sobre mi familia, cosa que Snow nunca hace, y yo tuve que preguntar cómo estaba la suya. Alrededor de dos horas después, llegamos a la casa de los Wellbelove.

Bajamos del auto y Bunce se adelanta, seguro para darnos un poco de privacidad (¡al fin!). Pero el idiota de Snow se adelanta también, pero yo lo sujetó y lo detengo de un tirón.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta como si no fuera _obvio_.

―Nada, solo quería evitar que tropezaras y entraras arrastrándote ―murmuro y veo cómo frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué te pasa-? Oh, _oh ―_sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no―, ya sé qué te pasa.

Mi ceño se frunce, ¿de qué demonios-? ¿Me está _abrazando_? Y encima, me da _palmaditas._

―No estés celoso de Agatha, ya no siento nada por ella ―pone sus manos en mis hombros, me mira a los ojos y sonríe―, así que, no te preocupes.

―¿Ce- _celoso_? ¿Crees que estoy celoso? Snow, por favor ―rio para no _matarlo_―, estoy molesto porque hace semanas que no te veo y no te dignaste a darme un _puto_ beso.

Él va a decir algo, pero escucho pasos veloces que corren a la puerta y esta se abre de golpe, revelando a Wellbelove. Él me mira, como, disculpándose y yo me encojo de hombros.

―Buenas noches ―dice ella y hasta aquí llegan los nervios de su voz―, ¿van a pasar, o…?

―Sí, vamos a pasar ―me adelanto y camino hacia ella―. Buenas noches, Wellbelove.

Sigo de largo y no doy ni dos _malditos _pasos, que me cruzo con la señora Wellbelove, quien me mira como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Cerca, un vampiro.

―Agatha, cariño, ¿podríamos charlar en la cocina?

Wellbelove asiente y nos mira a Snow y a mí―, pasen a la sala; Simon, puedes prender la TV, si quieres.

Lo sigo sin hablar. La sala de los Wellbelove era simple, pero no menos elegante. Había un mueble con una TV lleno de discos, algunos libros y fotos familiares; en frente, un sofá de tres cuerpos, donde Bunce ya está sentada, en un costado, mirando su celular. Me siento en el costado contrario, bien cerca del apoyabrazos, pero eso no parece importarle a Simon, porque él se sienta bastante _encima _de mí.

Wellbelove y su madre están en la cocina y, a pesar de que Snow enciende la televisión y le sube el volumen, algunos fragmentos de su conversación llegan a mí.

_¿Desde cuándo eres amiga del hijo de los Grimm-Pitch?_

_No lo soy, creo que Simon lo es, era su compañero de cuarto, después de todo._

_¿Simon? No, no puede ser._

Oh, puede ser. Y no solo _amigos_ somos.

_Agatha, no pueden estar aquí durante la fiesta. Permitimos que vinieran Simon y Penélope, pero el niño Grimm-Pitch es _demasiado.

No puedo evitar levantar una ceja.

_Tal vez… _

Ah, conozco ese tono de voz. Tímido y ligeramente manipulador. Me asombras, Wellbelove.

_Creo que ninguno tiene a dónde ir, y contaban con estar aquí, mamá. Tal vez, podría _llevármelos _de aquí, pero tendría que perderme su fiesta._

_Haz lo que sea, Agatha, pero deshazte de ellos._

Eso sonó duro, incluso para mis estándares.

Por un segundo pienso que Wellbelove estará algo herida por cómo su madre juzgó a sus amigos, pero es obvio que esto es lo que ella quiere.

―¡Chicos! ―exclama, llamando la atención de Bunce y Simon―, nos invitaron a otra _fiesta._

…

Los cuatro subimos al auto de Wellbelove; Bunce toma el asiento del copiloto y Snow y yo, atrás. Tengo la mirada fija en la ventanilla, pero sé, _siento_, que Snow me mira fijo.

Hay música tenue viniendo de la radio y las chicas hablan de quiénes cantan esas canciones.

Siento que Snow acerca su mano a la mía, siento el suave roce, mas no la toma. Seguro espera que yo lo haga. El auto se ilumina por escasos segundos gracias a los faros de la calle y Simon y yo hacemos contacto visual a través del reflejo en la ventana. Me guiña un ojo, tal vez trata de ser sexy, pero solo logra ser ridículo.

Sonrío y acerco mi mano para acariciar la suya.

Poco después, llegamos a destino. Es una casa bastante simplona, aunque no es fea.

Wellbelove camina delante de nosotros, Bunce detrás de ella, de nuevo con su celular y nosotros detrás, agarrados solo por un dedo. Wellbelove golpea la puerta y, poco después, se abre.

―¡Agatha! ―Exclama una chica de nuestra edad. Se dan un abrazo y ambas giran hacia nosotros.

―Minty, ellos son Penny, Simon y Baz.

La chica se acerca y nos abraza uno por uno de tal forma que es imposible evitarlo.

―¡Entren todos! ―Habla demasiado alto―. La fiesta apenas comenzó.

Bunce la mira apenas y luego sigue a Minty; Snow me mira y se encoge de hombros. Comienza a caminar hacia la entrada y, al ver que no lo sigo, me da un tirón suave de la manga de mi camisa.

La música es alta y hace bastante calor adentro. Hay bastantes personas, todos Normales. Wellbelove se detiene mucho, saludando a mucha gente, aunque no nos presenta a ninguno.

Llegamos a la sala y Snow se separa de mí para ir hacia la mesa de snacks, Bunce se sienta en un sofá aún con su teléfono y Wellbelove había desaparecido. De pronto, me encuentro a mí mismo parado en el medio de la sala, solo, como un idiota.

―¿No quieres comer algo? ―Snow pregunta cuando llego a su lado.

―No, Snow, no quiero comer nada ―me mira con pregunta y ruedo los ojos―. Me crecen los colmillos ―susurro, enojado―, como _siempre_ que como.

―¿Y tomar algo? ―Sonríe de esa forma que tanto me encanta―. Creo que nunca te he visto ebrio…

―Nunca estuve ebrio. Ni siquiera sé si puedo llegar a ese estado.

―Habría que hacer el intento.

Snow bebe de su vaso descartable y luego me ofrece. Ruedo los ojos y doy un trago largo, mirándolo fijo. Me estremezco completamente del sabor repugnante.

―¿Qué _diablos_ es esto? ―Snow se encoge de hombros.

―Vino, supongo. Todas las bebidas están en jarras.

Seguro que es el vino más barato que pudieron conseguir.

Me acerco más a la mesa e inspecciono las jarras.

Finalmente, tomo una lata de cerveza.

―No sabía que eras de los que tomaban cerveza, _Basilton ―_Snow sonríe; tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y la punta de la nariz también.

―Y yo no sabía que eras un peso ligero, Simon.

Él suelta una risita infantil―. No soy un peso ligero… ¿O sí? ¿Qué vendría a significar eso?

Sonrío y lo miro a los ojos. Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo… aquí y ahora. Sé que si estuviéramos solos con Bunce o incluso Wellbelove, no pasaría nada, pero no quiero arriesgarme -arriesgarnos- delante de tantos Normales.

Estoy a punto de hablar, de invitar a Simon al patio trasero o algún lugar solitario para ir a besarnos, cuando Minty aparece.

―¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Jugaremos al mejor juego del mundo!

La primicia es suficiente para convencer a Snow y la sigue, arrastrándome con él.

…

En el centro de la sala están todos, o al menos la mayoría, sentando en una ronda. Hay una botella de vino vacía en el medio. Me hace acordar a ese estúpido juego que jugábamos en la guardería; si la ruleta te apuntaba, tenías que decir algo de ti. Me siento junto a Simon, abrazando mis piernas, para evitar tocar al normal a mí lado. Al único perdedor que no me molesta tocar es a Simon, así que me acerco más a él.

Un chico gira la botella, sin siquiera explicar las reglas. La botella gira con fuerza y apunta a una chica con anteojos y cabello negro, quien mira al chico y sonríe tímida. Él sonríe también, coqueteando con ella. Ambos se paran sobre sus rodillas, se acercan y se _besan_, delante de todos.

Esto no es como lo que jugaba en la guardería.

―¿Cuándo crees que comience el juego? ―Snow me pregunta, y no puedo evitar mirarlo.

―_Este _es el juego, Snow ―murmuro, irritado.

La botella vuelve a girar, y esta vez apunta a _Simon_.

No me detengo a ver quién giró la botella, solo me levanto, veloz. Siento que él tira apenas de mí, pero lo ignoro y me alejo de la ronda.

Encuentro una puerta abierta que da al patio trasero y salgo.

Todo esto es una estupidez, y quiero irme a casa. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas, mucho _menos _llenas de normales.

Hay un banco vacío a mi lado y me siento. Al costado, algo escondida, hay una botella de vino casi llena.

No debería…

Pero, _¿qué importa?_

…

―Baz, ¿qué carajo? ―Salto apenas, ¿cómo hizo para llegar tan sigiloso?

Se acerca a mí y me quita el cigarro de la boca, brusco.

―¿_Disculpa_? Qué carajo _contigo._

No me responde y tira el cigarrillo al piso, sin molestarse en apagarlo. Me acomodo de vuelta en el banco y me llevo la botella a los labios. Se me da por mirarlo de reojo, aun bebiendo, y me lo encuentro reclinado contra la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mirándome también. No le veo enojado, ni nada especial, solo un poco serio y eso me llama bastante la atención.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo o te vas a sentar como una persona normal?

Otra vez se queda en silencio y eso ya me está poniendo de los nervios. Se sienta a mi lado- se _echa_, mejor dicho, y me estira la mano para que le dé mi botella. Lo huelo apenas y noto que tomó cerveza, además del vino de cuando llegamos. Me giro por completo a él.

―¿Estás ebrio?

―No.

Entrecierro los ojos―, ¿cuánto bebiste?

―¿Estás poniendo excusas para no darme de tu botella? Porque un simple _no_ es suficiente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy la botella, juzgando cómo bebe.

Puta madre.

―_Estás _ebrio ―digo, indignado.

―¿Cómo puedes decir _eso_? ―este idiota… quiere sonar serio, pero su voz se quiebra al final y termina riendo.

―Por Merlín, eres _imposible._

―Te encanta que lo sea.

―Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso.

―Ah, pero te encantaría hablarlo.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño y él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa tonta. No digo nada y él vuelve a llevarse la botella a la boca.

―¿Sabías que el alcohol es venenoso para los humanos?

―Claro que no.

―Claro que sí, _Snow_, ¿por qué crees que los adolescentes beben en secreto?

―Ah- tiene sentido, supongo.

―Es perjudicial para tu salud. Mucho. Si das un solo trago de más, caes muerto.

―Creo que es estás exagerando.

―Entonces, si el alcohol es así de peligroso ―sigo, seguro de que lo engañé por completo―, y tú lo bebes como si _nada_, entonces, yo puedo _fumar-_

―¡Sabía que dirías algo así! ¡Por supuesto que no, Baz! ¿Qué haría si te prendes fuego y mueres?

―Emborracharte hasta la muerte para encontrarme en la otra vida.

―Siempre tan romántico.

―No tanto como tú.

A la mierda todo, voy a fumar igual.

La mirada de Simon es bastante punzante mientras lo ignoro, pero no dice nada. Me pongo el cigarro en los labios y lo prendo lento, cosa de que se moleste aún más. Aspiro profundo y suelto el humo con lentitud por la nariz. Cuando giro hacia él, Simon me mira con la boca apenas abierta.

―Se te van a meter moscas.

―Quiero besarte _tanto_ ―… no era el resultado que esperaba―. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Pero estoy _bastante _satisfecho.

Doy una fumada más, tiro el cigarro a la mierda y antes de que pueda exhalarlo, Simon me sujeta por la nuca y me besa. Suspiro el humo en sus labios cuando mete su lengua en mi boca. Sus besos son más, ¿cómo decirlo? Descuidados… no, _apasionados_, pero como está ebrio, creo que no se da mucha cuenta de qué está haciendo. Se siente _genial_, sin dudas.

Nos separamos para respirar y Simon suspira antes de hablar.

―Me encanta tu olor a cigarro… pero te deja sabor raro en la boca.

Me sonrojo apenas, por ambas cosas―, tú tienes el sabor asqueroso del vino y la cerveza.

―Somos un asco, ¿no?

―Cierra la boca.

Vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez llevando yo el beso. Simon está ansioso, pero lo detengo; cuando quiere meterme la lengua, cierro la boca y me alejo apenas, pero después me acerco de vuelta, varias veces, hasta que él se enoja y suelto una carcajada.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abre de golpe y nos separamos veloz.

―Por Merlín, los estaba buscando.

―Ah, Penny ―habla Snow, casual, como si no se hubiera asustado y ahora estuviera apretando mi mano, pero bueno―, ¿qué necesitas?

―Tenemos que irnos, Agatha está vomitando ―si había algo que no me desagradaba de Bunce es que podía encontrarnos en un rincón oscuro besándonos e igual no diría nada.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Está bien!? ―Simon se levanta veloz, preocupado.

―Sí, Snow, eso pasa cuando bebes de más.

―¡Se va a morir! ―Nos mira a Bunce y a mí, esperando que digamos algo―. ¿¡Cómo no están preocupados!?

―Porque no me interesa ―me encojo de hombros.

―¿Qué dices? No se va a morir, Simon ―Bunce le resta importancia y se devuelve―, los veré en el auto.

Solos otra vez, Snow gira a mí, frunciendo el ceño, pero lo ignoro. Entro de vuelta a la casa, pasando de largo de todos los Normales y esquivando los ebrios. Esto es… impresionante, ¿tan poco resisten los Normales? Si no me equivoco, la fiesta empezó hace una hora, dos como mucho.

Llego al auto y estoy solo de vuelta. Creí que Simon me estaría siguiendo, pero por lo visto no.

Un rato después, Bunce y Wellbelove llegan, y ella se ve _terrible._

―¿Dónde está Simon? ―pregunta, cansada y creo que un poco harta.

―Creo que olvidó algo dentro ―miento, y antes de que pudiera ir a buscarlo, él sale por la puerta. No está ni a tres metros de nosotros, que siento el olor de ese vino inmundo.

―¿Listos? ―Pregunta como si nada, el muy sinvergüenza.

Antes de que pudiéramos entrar al auto, Wellbelove se tira _sobre_ Snow.

―¡Quiero sentarme junto a Simon!

Trato de suprimir mis impulsos de separar a Snow de ella y asiento, listo para viajar adelante, pero Simon me toma del brazo.

―¡Yo quiero sentarme junto a Baz!

Bunce me mira, _riéndose_, y me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué mierda vine?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos(?)

Me faltó decir que puede ser que le falte un poquito de sentido? (?)

Also, el nombre de la historia es inspirado en Norman Fucking Rockwell, último disco de Lana del Rey, cien por ciento recomendado(?)

Saludos.


End file.
